A diode array of this general type is known from German Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 27 55 404.7. In this known diode array, a diode is inserted as an insulating means into the diode column. The problem frequently arises in the operation of rectifiers that the load circuitry fed by the rectifier must be protected against excess voltage. The excess voltage may be caused by an excessive rectifier input voltage, or by switching peaks in the load circuitry itself. It has proved to be simple and effective to connect a Zener diode in parallel with the output of the rectifier, the breakdown voltage of the Zener diode being slightly above the maximum permissible direct-current voltage value. In order to accomplish this, a separate component was previously required. Especially in battery-charging systems for motor vehicles, however, it is desirable to avoid additional components, because of their susceptibility to failure and to reduce their susceptibility to failure and to reduce maintenance.